The present invention relates to nozzles, and particularly to a spraying nozzle in that the orientation of the nozzle is adjustable with respect to a main rod so that the user can operate the nozzle easily.
A prior art spraying nozzle includes a handle, a main rod extended to an upper side of the handle, and a nozzle, wherein the main rod is directly connected to the nozzle. In use, the nozzle cannot rotate with respect to the main rod. Thereby, the user cannot spray the water easily and conveniently. Many places cannot be sprayed with a pose to be comfortable to the user. Thereby, the operation is inconvenient.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a spraying nozzle, in that the orientation of the nozzle is adjustable with respect to a main rod so that the user can operate the nozzle easily.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a spray nozzle. A main rod is extended to an upper side of a handle. A first half dome shape joint at a front end of the main rod has a groove communicated to the water outlet of the main rod. A center of the groove is formed with a locking hole. A fixing hole is formed aside the locking hole. A spring and a rolling ball are pre-mounted in the fixing hole. A nozzle is locked to the locking hole of the main rod by a stud. A second half dome shape joint of the nozzle is protruded with an annular locking seat. A periphery of the annular locking seat is formed with an annular recess which is exactly communicated to the water inlet of the nozzle. A center of the annular locking seat being formed with a pivotal hole which is coupled to the locking hole of the main rod. The annular locking seat of the nozzle has a plurality of limiting holes; thereby, the rolling balls in the fixing hole of the main rod being confined in the limiting holes. The orientation of the nozzle is adjustable with respect to the main rod.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following, detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.